


Анекдоты по Вратам

by karla90



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate Universe
Genre: AU, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Анекдоты по SGA (и один по SGU) собственного сочинения. Спойлеры к различным сериям и сезонам</p>
            </blockquote>





	Анекдоты по Вратам

## Часть 1

* * *  
Съемочная площадка Stargate Atlantis. Сцена с Шеппардом и Тоддом. Третий час съемок. 100500-ый дубль. После каждого дубля к Фленигану подбегают гримеры и что-то подправляют на лице. Флениган не выдерживает:  
— Да вы меня уже достали! А вот к нему, — указывает на Тодда, — ни разу не подошли!  
Гример:  
— А зачем? Он же без грима.  
Пауза.  
Флениган:  
— То-то я и думаю, чего у нас каждую неделю статисты новые...

* * *  
Табличка на гримерке: «Рейф Тодд. Каждому вошедшему фотография с автографом».  
Ниже надпись от руки: «Посмертно».

* * *  
Пословица жителей Пегаса: «Голодному рейфу — лучше под руку не попадаться».

* * *  
Тейла, Ронон и Шеппард завтракают в столовой.  
Тейла:  
— Вы заметили какие-то странные белые полосы на полу и стенах?  
Шеппард:  
— А это, наверное, Родни. Вчера кто-то сказал ему, что на базе обнаружили рейфа.  
— И?  
— И сегодня у Беккета пропал мелок от тараканов.

* * *  
Во время пребывания Тодда на Атлантиде Шеппард интересуется у него:  
— А рейфы-вегетерианцы существуют?  
— Конечно, существуют, — отвечает Тодд.  
— Да?.. Что-то я ни одного такого не встречал.  
— Я сказал, что они существуют, но не говорил, что — долго.

* * *  
— Что может быть страшнее голодного рейфа?  
— Только голодный МакКей.

* * *  
2 сезон, 20 серия. Родни в сопровождении рейфа-ученого носится по «дружественному» улью в восторге от новых неизвестных технологий:  
— А чем вы занимаетесь в этой лаборатории? А как этот прибор включается? А зачем эта кнопка?  
Рейф, следуя за ним, невозмутимо:  
— Много будете знать, скоро состаритесь, доктор МакКей.

* * *  
Тот же 2 сезон, 20 серия. Родни в коконе на улье. Перед ним стоит рейф-ученый и злорадно ухмыляется.  
Родни, смотря на него, с надеждой:  
— Не ешь меня... Я тебе еще пригожусь.

* * *  
На Атлантиду для принятия руководства прибывает Вулси. В Зале Врат никого. В столовой никого. В лабораториях никого. Оббежав весь город, Вулси наконец заходит в лазарет. Там на койках в синяках и гипсе лежит весь персонал Атлантиды, между коек как безумный носится Беккет.  
Вулси в недоумении. Тут он замечает Шеппарда с забинтованной рукой и подбитым глазом, подходит к нему и спрашивает:  
— Подполковник, что тут у вас произошло?  
Шеппард:  
— Вчера Хэллоуин отмечали.  
Вулси:  
— И что?  
— А то, что никто не предупредил Ронона, что мы нарядимся рейфами.

* * *  
Секретное оружие русских против рейфов. На улей забрасывается группа алкоголиков. Через пару часов улей теряет управление и падает на планету, а рейфов можно брать голыми руками.

* * *  
Улей. Двое рейфов с интересом наблюдают, как третий со вкусом наряжает группу девушек: платья, украшения, туфли.  
Один другому:  
— Смотри, как старается, блюда сервирует... Гурман!

* * *  
Атлантида. 5 сезон, 10 серия.  
Вулси прибывает на «Дедал» для встречи с Тоддом. Узнав об активации прибора Аттеро, Тодд захватывает корабль и уходит в гиперпространство.  
Проходит десять минут. На Атлантиде в страшной спешке идет подготовка спасательной операции. Неожиданно на орбите снова возникает «Дедал», а в зале Врат появляется целый и невредимый Вулси с тремя МНТ в обнимку.  
Шеппард:  
— Мистер Вулси!? Тодд отпустил вас?  
Вулси:  
— Даже больше, подполковник. Тодд добровольно сложил оружие, освободил экипаж и покинул корабль.  
— Не может быть!  
— После того, как я пообещал привлечь его к уголовной ответственности за организацию преступной группировки, захват заложников, а также угон транспортного средства и вождение без прав, Тодд предпочел уладить конфликт в досудебном порядке.  
Шеппард:  
— А МНТ?  
Вулси с гордостью:  
— Компенсация за моральный ущерб.

* * *  
Шел второй месяц заключения, Коля никак не мог понять, что происходит, а Шеппард вспоминал все новые подробности третьего тома «Войны и мира» и с ужасом предвидел день, когда ему больше нечего будет рассказать Тодду.

* * *  
Поймали атлантийцы рейфа и думают, как его расколоть.  
Ронон:  
— Давайте я с ним поговорю!  
Его запускают к рейфу. Проходит час, другой.  
Ронон выходит злой:  
— Молчит, гад!  
Тейла:  
— Давайте я прочту его мысли.  
Заходит. Проходит полчаса. Ее выносят без сознания.  
Шеппард:  
— Так, остается последнее средство.  
Через десять минут Шеппарду докладывают по рации:  
— Подполковник, у нас проблема.  
Шеппард:  
— Что? Пленник все еще отказывается говорить?  
— Нет, МакКей отказывается молчать.

* * *  
Любимые развлечения героев «Атлантиды»:  
Ронон — шутер от первого лица  
МакКей — конструктор «Репликатор», квест «Найди МНТ»  
Шеппард — стратегия «Цивилизация», компьютерный симулятор «Падла джампер»  
Тейла — реалити-шоу «Шестое чувство»  
Вейр — «За стеклом»  
Вулси — «Час суда»  
Картер — «Своя игра»  
Тодд — «Мафия»  
рейфы — «Съедобное-несъедобное»

* * *  
Атлантида. 2 сезон, 5 серия (Condemned)  
Глава страны обедает за одним столом с рейфом.  
Рейф, поднимая бокал с вином:  
— Давайте, выпьем за то, чтобы наши потребности всегда совпадали с вашими возможностями.

* * *  
Как свести с ума МакКея:  
— закрыть в абсолютно пустой комнате и сказать, что где-то здесь спрятан МНТ.  
Как свети с ума рейфа:  
— закрыть в комнате с двумя людьми и сказать, что один из них хоффанец.  
Как свести с ума Шеппарда:  
— оставить в одной комнате с Чаей, Вейр и Тейлой.  
Как свести с ума Зеленку:  
— закрыть наедине с группой детского сада.  
Как свести с ума Ронона:  
— запустить в темную комнату и сказать, что в ней находится рейф.  
Как свести с ума Картер:  
— сказать, что комната висит на стальном тросе над пропастью, но если правильно сместить центр тяжести, откроется потайная дверь.  
Как свести с ума Келлер:  
— сказать, что она в теле другой женщины, но не дать зеркало.

* * *  
Из правил этикета для рейфов: «Не разговаривайте с едой».

* * *  
Рейф в плену на Атлантиде. Шеппард разговаривает с ним через решетку:  
— Мы общаемся уже две недели, а я до сих пор не знаю твоего имени...  
Рейф молчит.  
Шеппард:  
— Ну, я тебя понимаю. МакКей тоже долго не хотел признаваться, что он Мередит.

* * *  
— Сегодня мне снилось, что я встал посреди ночи, пошел на кухню, сделал себе бутерброд, чтобы перекусить и только поднес его ко рту, как он закричал, вырвался у меня из рук, больно ударил по коленке и еще полночи гонял меня по кухне, пытаясь заколоть вилкой. К чему бы это, доктор?  
Хэйтмайер (психолог Атлантиды), глубокомысленно:  
— Ну, даже не знаю, что тебе сказать, Майкл. Даже не знаю...

## Часть 2

* * *  
Атлантийцы в отпуске на Земле. Родни и Дженнифер, обнявшись, сидят на веранде и любуются ночным небом.  
Родни:  
— Дженнифер, видишь вон ту яркую звезду?  
— Вижу, Родни.  
— Я взорвал ее для тебя.

* * *  
Шеппард и МакКей сидят ночью на пирсе и разговаривают.  
Шеппард:  
— Родни, у тебя есть мечта?  
— Конечно. Хочу, чтобы все вокруг признавали меня величайшим в мире ученым, слушали, не перебивая, и соглашались бы со всем, что я говорю.  
Шеппард:  
— Ты что, хочешь оказаться в психушке?

* * *  
Нововведение МакКея - когда на вратах Атлантиды поднимается щит, на другом конце раздается: «В данный момент абонент не доступен. Оставьте свое сообщение после сигнала».

* * *  
Каждый мужчина в своей жизни должен построить дом, посадить дерево и родить сына.  
МакКей построил репликатора, посадил МНТ и родил идею.

* * *  
Пословица для МакКея: «Не все то МНТ, что светится».

* * *  
— Элизабет! Ты целый день не выходишь у меня из головы.  
— Прости, увлеклась, — спохватилась РеплиВейр, отнимая руку от лба Шеппарда.

* * *  
Если опаздывая на работу, вы жалеете, что на орбите нет «Дедала», значит вы фанат Атлантиды.

* * *  
Под Новый год атлантийцы наряжают Врата и ставят на автонабор какой-нибудь несуществующий адрес.

* * *  
Русская рулетка по-атлантийски: пройти через Врата по адресу, набранному наугад.

* * *  
Атлантида. 1 сезон, 20 серия. К Лантее приближаются ульи рейфов. Но никто их не атакует, не пытается задержать. Рейфы зависают на орбите и наблюдают картину: Атлантида то всплывает, то погружается, то начинает хаотично носиться по планете. Командир улья пытается дистанционно прочесть мысли атлантийцев и теряет сознание. Его приводят в чувство:  
— Командир, начинать атаку?  
Рейф:  
— Отступаем, открыть окно в гиперпространство...  
— Но, командир... А как же Атлантида?  
— К черту этих психов! Без нас разберутся!  
Ульи исчезают, а атлантийцы как ни в чем не бывало продолжают отмечать Новый год.

* * *  
Если на стене в коридоре Атлантиды висит ружье, то через 10 тысяч лет оно обязательно выстрелит.

* * *  
Лаборатория Касперского предупреждает: в интернете началась эпидемия нового компьютерного вируса ElizabethWeir. Вирус не дает делать что-либо на компьютере, пока вы не посмотрите все серии сериала «Stargate Atlantis».

* * *  
На Землю приходит сообщение с Атлантиды:  
— К нам приближаются ульи рейфов. МНТ на исходе. Просим выслать полный МНТ для защиты города.  
КЗВ:  
— МНТ нет.  
Атлантида:  
— Тогда пришлите тысячу велосипедов.  
КЗВ в недоумении, но велосипеды выслали.  
Через две недели Атлантида снова выходит на связь.  
Саманта Картер докладывает:  
— Город спасен, ульи рейфов уничтожены. Но МНТ найти не удалось.  
КЗВ:  
— Откуда же вы взяли энергию?  
Картер:  
— Все очень просто... — тут сигнал слабеет, изображение на экране начинает рябить.  
Картер куда-то за экран:  
— Родни, вернись к велосипеду. И активнее крутим педали. Активнее!

* * *  
МакКей, задумчиво:  
— Вот бы посмотреть на пьяного рейфа...  
Ронон:  
— Смотреть? Чего на него смотреть? Стрелять надо!

* * *  
Сидит МакКей в лаборатории и убивается:  
— С кем я работаю! Одни эгоисты! Думают о себе больше, чем обо мне!  
Зеленка из-за соседнего компьютера:  
— Отчего же, Родни? Мы постоянно о тебе думаем... Только тебе лучше не знать, что.

* * *  
Новая серия бытовой техники Tefal. Спроектирована Родни МакКеем. Со встроенным искусственным интеллектом.  
Теперь Tefal, действительно, ДУМАЕТ о вас.  
И за вас.

* * *  
— Тук-тук  
— Кто там?  
— Это я, твоя внучка, бабушка.  
— Набери код... тьфу, дерни за веревочку, дверь и откроется.  
— Я принесла тебе пирожки, бабушка.  
— Оставь их у двери. А сама присядь ко мне.  
— А почему у тебя такие странные глаза, бабушка?  
— Это чтобы лучше видеть тебя в темноте, деточка.  
— А почему у тебя такой странный голос?  
— Ангина, деточка.  
— Бабушка, а что у тебя с рукой?!  
— Сейчас узнаешь, деточка...

Через пять минут...  
Оставив Тейлу невредимой, но в глубоком обмороке, Майкл выглянул из комнаты и двинулся прочь по коридору, крепко прижимая к себе корзину с гранатами.

* * *  
Серия 02х18, через несколько дней после «пробуждения» Майкла. МакКей учит его пользоваться компьютером.  
МакКей:  
— Так, это мышка. У нее два режима: для левшей и правшей. Ты кто?  
Майкл:  
— Не знаю.  
МакКей:  
— Ну, а какой рукой ты ешь?  
Майкл задумчиво разглядывает ладони.  
МакКей, быстро:  
— Ладно, проехали. Попробуем оба варианта.

* * *  
— Это судьба, — вздыхал Илай, вторую неделю безуспешно пытаясь починить камеру стазиса.  
— Это Илай, — вздыхала Судьба в образе Гинн не в силах указать ему на важное место в инструкции, которое тот пропустил.

 

_Cентябрь 2011 — ноябрь 2014_


End file.
